


Don't You Wanna Stay?

by pebbles403



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles403/pseuds/pebbles403
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little smut I wrote that falls somewhere in my story The 'I' In Lie. Lacie and Patrick are lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Wanna Stay?

Don't You Wanna Stay?

I really hate to let this moment go...

Lacie felt so conflicted. She was on her way out of town to meet up with Patrick. They had been sleeping together for almost a month now. She knew that she shouldn't go to him when he called, but at the same time, she couldn't stay away. The electricity was there, as was the passion. She knew that she was starting to fall hard for him.  
Patrick sat at the desk in his hotel room thinking about Lacie. He knew what they were doing was so out of line, but he couldn't stop calling her. He was hooked on her like she was a drug. There was more fire in her kiss than anything he had ever felt before. Lacie made him feel more alive than he had ever felt in his life. He got up from the desk and started to pace the floor. Was he guilty for what he was doing? Of course, but there was so much more emotion with Lacie than there was with Elisa. Making love with Lacie was so much more passionate than it had ever been with his wife. It was like their souls met and melted together whenever they were together. Maybe he should tell Elisa that he wanted a divorce. She didn't deserve to be cheated on, but he knew that he could never let Lacie go. She was too precious to him.  
Lacie's heart started to race as she walked down the long corridor to Patrick's room. If she turned around now, she could be back home in less than an hour and she could make up some excuse to give to Patrick about why she wasn't there. She knew that she wouldn't turn away though. She went to him every time he called. It was like he was a magnet and she was a piece of steel. He drew her in with his voice and words. She was too far gone to be able to leave now. There were nights that she would lie awake and imagine what life could be like if they were an actual couple. She never let the fantasy go far though. All this was was sex. Plain and simple. She never stayed the night and he never asked her to. As she stopped in front of his room, she tried to steady her heartbeat. Reaching out, she knocked on the door.  
Patrick's head turned when he heard the knock. Crossing the room, he opened the door with a shaky hand. There stood his Lacie.  
"Come on in Lace."  
"Thanks Patrick."  
He closed the door and turned to face her. She looked amazing. He closed the gap between them and enveloped her in a passionate embrace, kissing her with fervor. Her hands tangled through his hair as his tounge delved into her wanting mouth. Both of their previous feelings of guilt melted away as their tounges danced together. He pulled away from her breathing heavily. Her eyes were filled with lust and her lips were aching to be kissed more.  
"I've missed you Lacie."  
"I've missed you too Trick."  
"I was afraid you wouldn't come."  
"I almost didn't."  
"Well I'm glad you did."  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her again. They kissed again, his hands moving down her sides and pulling her shirt off. Her head fell back as he attacked her neck and collar bone with nips and kisses. She moaned softly as he licked the cuff of her ear. God he knew how to turn her on. She reached down and took the hem of his shirt into her hands and slid it off him. He continued his exploration of her neck as her nails raked down his back leaving light marks. All at once, he picked her up birdal-style and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently.  
"God you're beautiful Lacie." He said thickly.  
She blushed and pulled him down on top of her. He reached behind and unlatched her bra, throwing it behind him latching his mouth to one of her nipples, while his hand caressed her other breast. She felt herself get wetter with every nip, tug and suck of her nipples. She reached down and quickly unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down his hips. He stood up to remove his jeans, watching her slowly inch out of her own. She could see his cock straining against his boxer-briefs. Pushing herself off of the bed, she hit her knees and tugged down his underwear, freeing his fully erect and already leaking cock.  
She looked up at him as she slowly took his entire length into her mouth and throat. Patrick grabbed a handful of her hair as she licked and sucked on his cock. He moaned as her hands ran up his legs; one taking his balls and massaging them, while the other wrapped around the base of his shaft, stroking as she licked and nipped at the head of his cock.  
"Fuck. Shit baby that feels so good." He said through gritted teeth.  
Lacie smiled and picked up her speed.  
"Shit baby. You gotta stop. I'm about to cum and I don't intend on it being in your perfect mouth." He said pulling her away from his hard cock.  
He let her get back on the bed and crawled up between her legs, grabbing her panties with one hand, pulling them down her legs and throwing them across the room. He kissed down her stomach leaving small marks and love-bites along the way. She threw her head back as he slid two fingers inside her and licked a circle around her sensitive clit.  
He nipped at her clit and looked up at her. "Fuck baby, you're so wet."  
"That feels fucking amazing Patrick." She moaned out breathily.  
He smirked as he slid another finger into her dripping pussy. Curving them, he found her spot and began pumping them in and out of her as he continued to suck and nip at her clit. He heard her moans falter and knew she was close. A few more flicks of his tounge and two more thrusts with his fingers and she came hard calling out his name.  
He gave her a minute to recover from her orgasm and catch her breath as he crawled next to her in the large bed. She looked at him with lust-filled eyes and rolled him onto his back. Straddling him, she slowly lowered herself onto his thick cock. He moaned loudly as she moved at an agonizing pace.  
"Now now, baby girl, you know better than to tease me." He said swiftly rolling them over so that he was in control. He pulled almost completely out of her and then slammed back in hard.  
"Now who's teasing who?" She said between his thrusts.  
He smirked again and began thrusting at an even pace, letting her orgasm build slowly with each thrust. He slipped his hand between them and started rubbing circles around her clit. She started to tense up and he knew that she was close again. He started thrusting faster and harder as he continued his assault on her clit. She came hard again calling out his name like he was god. Two more thrusts and he came inside of her. Thank god she was on birth control. He slowly lowered himself to her, enjoying the skin on skin contact. He rolled them so that she was laying on his chest.  
They lay in post-coital bliss for a good hour before she started to get up. Patrick knew that she was going to get dressed and leave. That was their routine. They made love, they enjoyed the quiet for a while, then she got dressed and left. He didn't want to stay in that routine. He grabbed her wrist, and she turned to look at him, her eyes full of questions.  
"Lacie, why don't you stay here tonight? Fall asleep with me."  
"Patrick, if I stay, we'll only make this more complicated than it already is."  
"I just get tired of you leaving so soon every time. I want to feel you in my arms. In fact, I need it."  
"I'm not sure I should stay Patrick. Don't misunderstand me, I'd love to, but this is wrong."  
"I know, but I want you to stay. We could make forever feel like this. Please Lacie, just stay with me tonight."  
She sighed as he pulled her back down on the bed. She slid in close to him, looking into his eyes. "Ok Patrick. I'll stay tonight."  
And with that, she melted into his embrace as they fell into a restful sleep together. Forgetting about everything outside of their room, if only for tonight.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> My smut game is still fairly weak. Hope you enjoy it anyway!


End file.
